The Enveloping Garden
The second out of eight locations in the game Pikmin: New World. It symbolizes a bright sunny day as its form of weather. Many main mechanics in the game are introduced here. It is actually what remains of the Awakening Wood after the major erosion event that surfaced all of the caves. It is still, however, covered in a thick forest except now atop what appears to a grassy hill in peaceful meadow. There are several large trees on top of this hill and the area is encircled by various vegetables, such as a pumpkin, a yam, a cucumber, a squash, a zucchini, a cabbage head, and several pepper plants. It consists of the dungeons that were inside of the Awakening Wood before it eroded away. Its geography matches that of the Hole of Beasts, the White Flower Garden, the Bulblax Kingdom and the Snagret Hole all bunched together into one big area. The area is actually very large and contains six dungeons in total spread out all over the garden. Rose and White Pikmin are discovered here. Enemies *Dwarf Red Bulborb X 9 *Crimson Runbulb X 16 *Golden Runseed X 15 *Male Sheargrub X 15 *Female Sheargrub X 15 *Slithering Sunflower X 4 *Creeping Chrysanthemum X 4 *﻿Predatory Petunia X 3 *Ujadani X 40 *Skitter Leaf *Fiery-Spotted Ujadani X 20 *Water-Streaked Ujadani X 20 *Sectipede *Squirmfish *Wobbegong Wolf X 5 *Yellow Wollywog X 4 *Dwarf Wollywog X 5 *Wogpole X 16 *Pearly Clamclamp X 7 *Breadbug X 3 *Mitites *Squitters *Honeywisp *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Ravenous Whiskerpillar *Herbaceous Whiskerpillar *Sugarslick *Burrowing Snagret X 2 *Flying Kangarin X 2 *Waxowisp X 1 *Steely Stelocrab X 1 Cargo *Odiferous Canester *﻿Crusty Surprise *Rushed Beauty *'Ever-Changing Pointer' *Bleached Blanket *Boxed Banquet *Stormy Sailer *Butcher's Dream *Dairy Tank *Concave Carrier *Bluebomb *Angel's Knives *Potted Perrenial *Ton Scoop Dungeons *Beastly Burrow *Hot Tar Pools *King's Throne *Bulbear Kingdom *Hallow of Fire *Arboreal Complex Map The landing site is a a metallic loop similar to Sublevel 2 of the White Flower Garden, except with a large squash at its center and with plants growing all around it. There are several Dwarf Red Bulborbs here, and the exiting path has four Green Burgeoning Spiderworts growing on its edges that can be used to create a dose of Ultra-Tangy Spray. There are Male and Female Sheergrubs that appear in this area though and will make it difficult to collect all of the berries before they are eaten by whiskerpillars. However, this is not the first thing that the player should attempt to do. Instead, the player should occupy him/herself with destroying the two gates that are immediately after the path. One will be useful now and the other will be useful much later in the game. Path 1 Once the first one has been opened up, the layout of the next area will be similar to Sublevel 5 of the Hole of Beasts connected to part of Sublevel 4. There is a large, wide open clearing with six alcoves jutting out of its sides, most of them blocked off by mossy gates. The center of the clearing is populated by four dwarf red bulborbs and at least eight crimson runbulbs. At the end the clearing narrows down to a single path which is guarded by a creeping chrysanthemum. Killing it will allow access to the Beastly Burrow. After, this short, five floor dungeon is completed, the other areas previously inaccessable due to the mossy gates are now accessable due to Olimar's new special cargo, the Anti-Plant Juice that grants him the Plant Paralyzer. This makes him now able to break down mossy gates with his pikmin as well as have an easier time bringing down plant enemies. One side will only grant acess to Crimson Candypop Buds or Burgeoning Spiderworts, while the other allows the player to access three different areas. Each of these are actually the three segments that make up the final floor of the Bulblax Kingdom. The first area contains the landing place in the floor and the entrance to the Hot Tar Pools. The second area is the only one without a mossy gate. Instead, it has a tar-dripping gate that must be destroyed using the Rose Pikmin discovered in the the Hot Tar Pools. Once destroyed, the player can access the area and collect the Crusty Surprize and Rushed Beauty with the scale puzzle. They can also collect the Ever-Changing Pointer in a pool of tar at the clearing's center to obtain the Directional Engine that allows them to get to the Hall of Gales. This area's layout is similar to the area where Emperor Bulblax was fought in his arena. The third clearing is actually the large area after the battle arena where the Gyroid Bust was found and is connected to a long stream. There is a crescent-shaped clearing directly in front of a large pond filled with squirmfish here. Also, there is a large area of upland where yellow pikmin are needed to collect the Boxed Banquet in the place where the original treasure was found. There is a Wobbegong Wolf lying in wait there but the main problem is the three dwarf wollywogs that are normally seen lounging on a small island not far off the pond's bank. Simply distract the dwarf wollywogs with a group of olive pikmin and take out the wobbegong wolf with a group of purples. This will allow you to obtain the Bleached Blanket on the clearing's edge. Just a little ways further into the water there is the opening into the actual river where a yellow wollywog sits with its flailing wogpole on a small, rocky island. If not provoked, they will ignore your group and allow the player to pass by. The river is mostly populated by harmless squirmfish but skitter leaves and sectipedes are also a common sight in the water. The stream splits in two later on down the river. Split 1 One of the paths lead to an area much like the clearing where white pikmin are first discovered in the White Flower Garden, except now underwater and in the places where the ivory candypop buds were once sit pearly clamclamps on their islands. The gate at the edge of the place is still there, though looking a bit old by then, and on the other side is a short trail which leads to the entrance to the King's Throne. Their are also five wogpoles swimming about in the pond and an iridescent flint beetle can sometimes be found hiding within a submerged shrub. One of the pearly clamclamps have the Bluebomb inside of them instead of a pearl and another will have an egg or fruit. Sugarslicks can also be found hiding within the violets on the sides of the clearing. Split 2 The other path leads to an area of shallow water where there are several, waterside fern plants that hide wogpoles that can be killed for more pikmin. It is actually sublevel five of the Hole of Beasts. There are also several other tiny ponds off the side where sectipedes often hang out. Honeywisps can also be found inside patches of clover in these puddles. A predatory petunia lounges by the water sleeping and, further inland, two massive groups of ujadani feed in peace with the company of five golden runseeds. These obstacles make it very difficult to obtain the Stormy Sailer which is situated on top of a stump. There is also a gate that connects to path two, allowing all different pikmin types to access this area. These are needed to collect the Butcher's Dream, which requires reds to destroy the fire gate and electrics to climb all of the way up a very high mugnut tree and grab the giant knife. At the very end there is a mossy gate and beyond it is the landing site for the final floor. There is still even the imprint left behind from the squished creature, except it is now surrounded by dandelions and mushrooms and is filled with very shallow water. This water is shallow enough so that non-blues will not drown in it. On any day past Day 42 there will be a small dark lump hovering above this water that can be attacked with red pikmin to ignite it. The following day this floating fireball will turn into the supernatural Waxowisp that can be fought to earn 30 dwarf red bulborb carcasses, making this risky fight well worth it. Path 2 This path is immediately blocked off by a puddle of water that can only be drained with blue pikmin and an an electric gate immediately after it, stopping further exploration of the area. Behind it there is a large crack that leads underneath a tree so that the player can either go up into the tree or continue out the other side. It is actually Sublevel 1 of the Snagret Hole. Up the tree is the entrance to the Hallow of Fire, blocked off first by another electric gate and then a pair of slithering sunflowers. The hallow can only be entered with red pikmin, as all other types will die from the fire ring that surrounds it. This place is similar to the first sublevel of the Snagret Hole. The area that is directly after it is a very large field filled with golden runseeds, crimson runbulbs, and predetory petunias. This area is actually sublevel two of the Snagret Hole. The area is now under the shade of a large pumpkin and several trees. To the side of this open field is a cross-shaped area with a pair of creeping crysanthemums at the center that guard two of the paths. Behind one there is a small, circular opening with mushrooms and the Dairy Tank. The other is the passageway to an underground alcove which is filled with poison clouds and three breadbugs that walk about in the gloom snacking on any pellet posies that they can find. In the center of this alcove is a trio of Ivory Candypop Buds. This allows white pikmin to finally be discovered. They are very useful for taking out the game's many problematic poison pipes and are also the fastest of all pikmin. They are no longer able to see underground treasures but can dig up othe thing that are hidden underground such as unbloomed candypop buds, eggs, fruits and pellets. the pikmin are immediately put to good use. The player will use them to obliterate all of the poison pipes (the largest collection of them in the game) in the upcoming area and to access the Bulbear Kingdom in the area's center and the Concave Carrier directly beside it. The next area after this is also blocked by a poison gate. It is actually a part of sublevel six from the Snagret Hole. It is a stone maze filled with various hazards including fire on the ground, tar puddles, electric generators, poison pipes and small pools. These must all be taken out in order so that the next type of pikmin can move in. There are only sheargrubs and dwarf red bulborbs in this area. At the end there is the entrance to the Arboreal Complex which is surrounded by two groups of Fiery-Spotted and Water-Streaked Ujadani. There are also four pathways that lead away from the clearing. The first has a gate that connects it with path 1 and is guarded by a lone Burrowing Snagret. The second path is guarded by a Flying Kangarin and their is a small circle with two dwarf wollywogs and the Angel's Knives all shrouded in poisonous smog. The third path is guarded by another Burrowing Snagret, except it is guarding an area filled with fire and with four yellow wollywogs and a wobbegong wolf. They are guarding the Potted Perrenial. On the last path there is yet another Flying Kangarin that must be defeated before gaining access to the lart area. It is a small, enclosed marsh with a strange, red, metallic-looking object resting atop a small ledge. This should be ignored for now and instead the player should occupy themselves with collecting the Ton Scoop, which is guarded by a group of Mitites. There are also four pearly clamclamps that are found in a small pond. On Day 42 one should return to the area with their Turquoise Pikmin so as to magnetise it off the ledge. However, as the pikmin attempt to carry it back to the Dolphin, the strange metal object will fold out into its true form, the Steely Stelocrab, and begin to wander about the area zapping and crushing any pikmin that happens to fall under its body. To defeat it, the player must gather as many Turquoise Pikmin as they have into a single group until there is enough magnetic force to flip it onto its back. Its ventral armour will then open up, revealing its central motor. After a long time of attacking it, this motor will explode, powering the whole system down. Double silver pearls will appear directly beside the mechanical corpse, giving 120 pikmin in total. If this is attempted before Day 42, then the stelocrab will not move from its ledge. Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Pikmin: New World Areas Category:Areas